Green Eyed Monster
by Prustrian Informant
Summary: Psy has come to kill Delic again. The host doesn't deserve to live, not with the way he works both on and off the clock.


"Ladies. Gentlemen." Delic wrapped his arms around both of the latest two arrivals, pulling them in while addressing the people behind them, "I've been here for over an hour and I'm absolutely sure that there is less fun to be had if we aren't all drunk off our asses. The Disc jockey in the back is playing the classics for this place and the drinks are more phenomenal then you could possibly imagine." He smacked the woman's ass as he turned, earning a growl before the man gave him a wink and slipped him some yen, growling at him too before he went to comfort the woman. Delic smiled, not letting the fake anger scare him at all.

This was his job after all, the night shifts, the flashing lights, the spinning records and the spinning bodies, bodies of which sometimes landed on his bed back home. There wasn't a single thing he would change. Of course not, that would imply his job wasn't the best out there. He smiled over his shoulder at a shy one, sitting at the bar by herself, moving over and beginning to work his charm. That was the thing, the shy ones were always the ones who had the most to say and had more they could do. They were the wild ones.

Of course she played him down, typing into her phone for everything, refusing to remove her bike helmet. Of course she was going to play hard. He pulled out all the stops, really getting her making typing mistakes as he went along. Oh what a timid thing. Compliments, discussing the place, the world, playing hurt when she said she was waiting for someone; Delic really was putting his best effort into working tonight.

Like everything else though, he had to say good night, moving along as her date arrived, scowling at him before going on about how gorgeous she was looking this evening.

Delic could only shake his head and laugh before he felt metal against his hip.

"Move pervert," the voice behind him stated, "before I decide you look much better with a bullet within somewhere you would rather not see out of commission."

Delic felt his smile drop, magenta gaze looking over his shoulder before he saw the green. "Ah, my green friend, have I said the color suits you. You've got that nice green eyed monster watching me all the time."

The metal pressed closer, digging into hip more before Delic moved, leading the other towards the back. He flashed the bouncers to the back a grin before he wrapped an arm around his guest and led him further into the recesses of the back. His arm never left though, pushing the man forward into the bedroom and slamming the door shut behind them. His fingers were quick, flicking the lock into place before he was on the other, not allowing him to have time to retaliate.

"Damn you!" the other cursed him as Delic laughed, tossing the other's gun aside.

"You want to see something more impressive than your future weapons, Psy?" Delic laced his fingers with the man's, kissing it reverently before leading it down to where his crotch was. "What do you think of my gun? Unlike your gun, mine is a bit bigger and has more bang to it."

"I'm going to shoot your gun limb and then shoot you dead. "

"Promises, promises," Delic moved his mouth along the other's collarbone, nibbling and kissing his way up. "You tell me these wild things then you end up limping out of here promising more promises."

"You don't think I will?" Psy glared at him more.

"I think you can do anything you set your mind to," Delic undid the other's pants, tugging them down a bit, "But when it comes to killing me, you don't want to because then you'll have no time to fuck me."

"I will kill you."

"When you are old and gray maybe, but you won't kill me when you know I'm the reason you come back in time." The host gripped him tight, pumping slowly, each digit caressing the other's member. Two fingers slipping down to stroke the other's balls. "Look at this, how needy you are." Delic smiled as he felt the warmth, "and wet too. What will we do about this?"

"Don't you dare tease me when you're just as horny as I am," he growled.

"I'll tell you what. I'll make you come twice without coming once myself," the host promised. "Give me the chance and I will have you gone before you know what to do with yourself."

Psy went to reply when the other was shoving one of those damn fingers into his ass. He hissed, arching back, hands clawing into the other's face. He wouldn't be nice to the man, he was going to claw off his fucking face for making him this needy and for taking away his gun.

"How cute, you grab whatever pleases you," Delic went back to sucking on his skin, along his neck, biting down when Psy tried to claw harder. His fingers inside the green eyed man went faster, finger fucking him and stretching his insides in a manner that made him go insane. He wanted to cry out in pain, he wanted to beg to be under the other man forever, he wanted to say stupid things. That only made him hate the pink loving man more. Delic didn't seem to care that he was planning to kill him.

The host was too busy adding a second and third finger, mouth wandering up to his ear and telling him how wonderful it was that he was here and how it must be so cool to be him, to wander through the centuries and decide that Delic's cock was where it was at. He moaned as the other continued to go to work on him. He couldn't breathe from the attention. The idiots cock rubbed against his thigh after a moment and Psy could have screamed as his orgasm came.

He would have, had the host not decided that his mouth was a great place to fuck up next. The man's mouth covered his, invading and taking what he wanted from him without the man having any say in the matter. Delic was practically claiming everything in his mouth, claiming after part of his body as he took his hand out of Psy's ass and pulled his pants down finally. Psy whimpered for a split minute before the other's penis was inside him, stretching him those final few centimeters before he was screaming, banging his head back as Delic was overall killing him with quick, overwhelming poundings to his sweet spot. His prostate was killing him from all the pleasure that was sweeping through him.

And his mouth was murmuring whatever the host wanted to hear. Anything he didn't want to say was coming pouring out of his mouth. He couldn't even recover from his first orgasm before he was preparing for that second orgasm. The other knew exactly how to play him like a damned instrument. He was like a toy within the other's arms, like the man's damn saxophone. He knew how to play more than the sax, he could play sex and it was the most absurdly brilliant composition that could ever be imagined.

Psy felt himself cum hard, the host's name ringing through the room as the host beat his insides to that climax. The room spun, colors flashing before his eyes, his body bursting in a thousand different ways as that pounding did not stop, but instead went faster. He couldn't breathe and he didn't want to. He didn't want to think about the world. He didn't want anything else flashing through his veins except this adrenaline that came from being around this host, from being fucked into the ground by this man.

His mind was far past gone, his sanity was beyond all measures of gone.

Even as he came crawling on hands and knees down from that high; he couldn't remember a better moment in his life than being fucked raw by this bastard. The host laughed as he pulled out of him, pulling his pants back up and pulling the man close, his hands moving to rebutton a couple buttons that he had undone when they had begun their escapades. "Don't worry, my green eyed monster, I won't tell them about my expertise at sex."

Psy shut his eyes, hands around the host's neck. He really hated this man. He really and truly did. Even though his hands slid down from his neck, wrapping around his waist, pulling him closer; Psy couldn't imagine a better vision than finding out that the man was dead. One day he would kill him. One day…

Not today though.


End file.
